Under
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: Azula and Ursa go for a swim. Rated M. Review and Read.
1. The Swim

Now, Let me say this was apart of a pack of one-shots i was writing, but I wanted to break this part away from that and make it a full story. This is a lemon heavy femslash story. If you don't like it, I don't care. This is also incest. Like i said before I don't care. But if you want to flame stand behind it and use a email address and we can talk about your issues. Now on to the story.

Oh yeah, I dont own Avatar.

Beta by WritingSchizo101. Who likes to beta people's work and will beta for other.

* * *

Summer heat in the Fire Nation had to be the worst of the four nations. Ursa had lived in many places after she left the Fire Nation, but the summers here were the worst. Every day the temperature rose over a hundred degrees and the nights provided little chill. She didn't hate the summers, they just weren't the best. She always woke sweaty and hot, with her clothing sticking to her skin. Sweat rolled down her neck and back, as she walked in the palace gardens. Fans never helped her cool down, they only seemed to make things worse for her.

The only thing that worked was a dip in the palace pool. Built after the war ended, the pool was placed next to the hot springs for her son and his friends' enjoyment. They used it less frequently now, leaving it for Ursa and her daughter.

Ursa walked down the hall of the palace, passing servants as she went to the pool. It was before sunrise and she hoped to cool down before her real day started. She spent most days being a grandmother and spending time with most of her family. Zuko had two very lovely children and a very nice wife named Katara. Ursa spent most days with them and the kids, walking them to school and playing with them. Azula lived in the palace too, but Ursa doubted she even knew what the kids looked like. Her children were highly divided and things didn't seem to be moving. The place was split into four wings: south, east, west, and north. Zuko and his family used the entire palace, but the west wing, which served as Azula's quarters. He made certain no one but Ursa and the servants ventured there, not allowing his children contact with their Aunt. At times, it hurt Ursa to know that her two children couldn't get along, making her question whether or not she was a good mother.

Ursa entered the poolroom to see a sleeping robe dropped on the floor. Azula was the only one on this side of the palace and she could she her swimming, the dark red swimsuit standing out against the water, hair trailing behind her like spilled ink. Ursa removed her robe and sat on the edge of the pool. She could see Azula come up for air and her eyes quickly darted to Ursa before she went back under. Ursa closed her eyes and leaned back, letting the cool tile of the floor relax her. Splashing alerted her to Azula's movements, and this was pleasant company, as Ursa only got to see her daughter during their morning swim.

Ursa put her hands behind her head and as soon as she felt relaxed, a hand warped around her ankle and a violent force dragged her into the water. Instinct told her to fight and try to get air into her body, but something kept her from fighting. Like she knew there would be someone there to save her. Before she knew it, two hands gripped her upper arms and she was pulled to the surface. Azula's amber eyes were the first thing she saw.

"Azula...what were...you...thinking?" Ursa was having a hard time speaking, water had got in to her lungs and was trying to come up. She was coughing and trying to breath at the same time and was losing the battle.

Azula put her hand on her mother's back and gently patted it for her. The woman seemed to be on her way to choking to death; her plan was to scare her, not kill her. When the coughing subsided and Ursa could breathe again, Azula pushed her back to the wall of the pool. "I was only playing,"

Ursa gave her a death glare and began to tread water since they were in the deep end of the pool and she didn't need to drown. "Sure, sweetheart."

Azula watched her in her red swimsuit; it was cut fairly simple with a tight top and bikini bottom. Azula had seen her mother in many swimsuits but she seemed to favor this one. "So, mother, what brings you to my side of the palace? It's earlier than your normal swim."

"It's too hot to sleep in my room, so I got up early." Ursa watched as Azula's eyes roamed over her, the same thing she did every time she saw her. The same watchful look made Ursa feel vulnerable, like she was being stripped and bound. There was no way to get away from it.

"Well, that's good enough for me." Azula swam away from her to the other side of the pool and then got out. She was done swimming and so was her mother. "Let's go back to my room."

Ursa got out the pool and put her robe back on and followed Azula. The girl left her robe on the floor and they walked out the room. This side of the palace reminded Ursa of what things were like before the war ended. The curtains were all closed and the only light in the dark halls were lit torches. Azula had kept her side just like before the war ended. The halls in the rest of the palace were painted red and blue now, while Azula's side was the normal fire nation crimson and blood red.

Soon they reached Azula's bedroom and the girl opened the door. The room was all red with gold trim everywhere. It was a fairly large room, with many windows, a private bathroom, and enormous closets. Ursa followed her to her bed, were they sat and Azula gave her a predatory smile. "So, how is everything?"

Ursa knew what the girl wanted. "Good. Your niece just had her second birthday," Azula had never even seen Zuko's children; he seemed to want to keep them away from her. The only reason she knew about them was because of Ursa. The woman wanted to make sure Azula knew about the children and what was happening in her brother's life. It really didn't matter to her because she never saw them. Even though they lived in the palace, it had been over five years since Azula had seen her brother. "That's good. Are the children Firebenders or Waterbenders?"

Ursa knew this was where things got messy. Azula must have heard the palace gossip and wanted to know if it was true. Word was that Zuko's oldest was not really his and that the child was an Airbender, but that was a rumor and Ursa had never seen the child bend anything. The youngest was too young to bend and with her blue eyes she looked like she would be a water bender. "So far they can't bend, but they're young. It could take years."

Azula watched Ursa stretch out on the bed, her red robe opening a little and the pale skin under showing. "Sure mother, but most children with royal blood show bending before their fourth birthday. Zuko's son is already five and his showed nothing as you say."

"Whatever, Azula. How have you been?" Ursa said. Azula smiled, knowing her mother was changing the topic because she knew the children had a chance of being non-benders. It would be the first time in over three hundred years that all the Fire Lord's children weren't Firebenders.

"Same thing here. I've been good, but what about you, mother?" Ursa looked over at Azula, who was still smiling at her. The girl's hair was out and was hanging down her shoulders. Her swimsuit was a tight top and an even smaller bottom. The girl was basically naked and she knew it.

"I've...been fine. You know with helping take care of the kids and helping your brother."

"Really. Are you happy?" Azula ran a hand down across Ursa's jaw and down her neck, a motion just like a lover would do.

Ursa took in a deep breath and thought about what she was just asked. Azula loved to bring her happiness into things. She knew ever since Ursa had moved in with them she had been feeling unhappy. She loved her son and his family, but she really wanted a life of her own. She came back to the Fire Nation for her children, but now they were grown and she didn't know why she was staying. She wanted to be with her family, but knew it would break Zuko's heart for her to move in to her own house, "I'm fine."

Azula leaned down next to her and put a cool hand around her waist, pulling the older woman's body closer to her body. Ursa's side was on her chest, the woman's head turned to look out of a window. The sky was just breaking and sunlight was just starting to peak at them. Ursa could feel Azula's hand go under her robe and the girl's breath on her neck.

"Mother, don't lie to me. I know you're unhappy,"

Ursa turned her head and let her lips capture Azula's. The kiss was a short, heated embrace and was quickly over. Azula's hands pulled open her robe and proceeded to trail butterfly kisses all over her mother's chest and belly, but the girl never removed the swimsuit. Ursa put her hands in Azula's hair and pulled her lips back to hers. This kiss was far from short as Azula's tongue and lips bruised Ursa's mouth. The other woman's lower lip was nibbed and lightly bit as Azula's hands pulled open her robe.

"Azula, we can't keep doing this." Ursa pulled her mouth away from Azula's and looked at the girl.

Azula pushed her leg between Ursa's and pulled a moan from the woman. She could see her mother fighting to keep herself from feeling anything, but the woman was going to give in to Azula whether she liked it or not. "Why?"

Azula went back to laying kisses on her mother's chest and belly. The girl was not going to give her mother the chance to get away from her. She was not giving her the chance to talk her way out of this. Ursa lifted up so her robe could be removed and then let her back hit the cool sheets. She knew where this was going and she planned to stop it before it got there. She had tried to stay away from the girl in hopes she would be less sexually forceful with her. This was wrong and she knew it, but it felt so good, "You know why."

Ursa breathed in deep as cool hands combed through her hair, gripping a handful, and pulling her head back to expose her neck to Azula's lips. The way the girl was sucking and kissing had her thinking bruises would bloom later. She was getting locked into this web again. She could feel a hand snake it's way behind her and pull her body closer to Azula's. The girl was taking this as far as she could. Ursa hands moved to Azula's back and flipped them over. "Azula, we have to stop," she said forcefully.

Azula acted like she didn't hear her and still kissed Ursa's neck and jaw. Biting skin as she went, Azula's hands to undo her top. Her breasts spilled free and Azula wasted no time in closing her mouth on one. Ursa tried to pull back, but a strong bite made sure she didn't try it again. Azula flipped them again and Ursa was lying on her back. She could feel Azula get more into her mouth and her other hand slipped down her stomach and try to reach her main goal, but she had to fight it, she had to.

Azula could feel Ursa's legs trying to close on her hand. She always put up a fight and always lost. Azula thought some days she liked to fight her. The woman was moaning, but would not let her finish. "Ursa just let go. You know this won't hurt," she demanded.

Azula moved down to her belly button and laid kisses there to. She let her tongue go inside the small dip and heard something like a giggle. The Firebender did it a few more times and heard her mother laughing now. The sound was like wind chimes, light and soft. She ran a hand on the back of her mother's thighs and spread her legs. Just when her Ursa was not paying attention, she licked her slit through the bikini bottom. Her ears were graced with a hoarse scream and thighs closed around her head.

Ursa broke out in a sweat and closed her eyes. She had to stop this, but it felt so good. Azula was too good at getting what she wanted out of people, but Ursa never knew what she wanted from her. Azula could have many different woman and men. The girl had brought many partners to the palace and had spent many nights with different people. Ursa wondered what made her daughter want her.

"Mother."

Azula moved her hands to remove the bikini bottom. She'd been with many woman, but her mother was something different. Ursa was a taboo and a sin. She never should have tasted the woman in the first place, but she never followed rules in the first place. She pulled the bottom off and inhaled the scent that was uniquely Ursa, but before she could dive in, hands pulled her body up from Ursa's sex.

"What?"

Ursa gave her a small kiss on the lips. "No."

Azula had enough of her talking and decided she was getting what she wanted. With one hand, she pinned both of Ursa's above her head and shifted her body to sit on Ursa's belly, she reached for a piece of leather attached to the headboard for such special purposes as this.

Ursa felt wetness on her belly and knew it was Azula. The girl was doing something Ursa couldn't really see and then she felt her hands being tied. "Azula, the sun is coming up I have to go," she pleaded.

Azula could hear her, but decided it would be best to forget her and do what she wanted. Zuko would be okay going a few hours without her. Hell, he had her most days playing with his family and friends. The woman should have a day to get her own pleasure. "Don't worry. I won't keep you too long,"

Ursa finally just gave up and relaxed, because the more she fought Azula, the more she lost. She was lying on Azula's bed naked and tied up. There was no getting out of this one. Ursa watched as the girl went back to kissing her belly and hips. Azula's tongue and teeth glided across her pelvis until she felt the heat from the girl's mouth on her lower lips.

Azula could feel her mother breathing hard and trying to slow her body down but she was not having much luck. The Firebender's hands ran over her body and settled on her breast, squeezing and pulling the tips until the woman below her was panting and groaning. She could feel the heat from the woman's sex and knew she was ready. Her tongue peaked out and licked a spot on the woman's slit. A deep groan came out her mouth and Ursa tried to push herself into the girl's mouth. Azula held her at bay, making sure she couldn't get any pleasure and reach up.

"Azula. Come on,"

Ursa tried to push her hips up, but Azula put her hand on her pelvis. The Firebender leaned down and took kitten licks from her body. Ursa could feel herself growing wetter with every lick; she knew she was dripping in to Azula's mouth. However, since she wasn't saying anything, the girl seemed not to not care.

"Uh...I...Azu...la..." Ursa was pleading now. Azula knew what she was doing and how it affected her. The older woman rolled her hips and the movement was met with a deep lick. The more she moved, the deeper the licks got until Azula's tongue was deep inside her.

Azula could tell Ursa was close to orgasm. She was pushing her hips up and trying to get Azula to lick her more. The Firebender decided to give her mercy and dipped her tongue inside her. The sound Ursa made after was a real reward. A deep moan came out her mouth and the woman's hips grounded into the bed. Azula gripped her thighs and pushed her legs back until they hit the bed. She watched Ursa pant and try to get pleasure from her with her sex open to her. Azula could see her dripping and throbbing. The Firebender knew what would set her over the edge. She pushed her face in Ursa and licked her whole slit stopping when her tongue slipped inside she was greeted with a scream and a flood of heated juices.

Ursa was panting and grinding her hips into Azula's face. Feeling her core start to heat and coil up, she let out a deep groan and came in a flood of moans and liquid. Azula could feel liquid pouring into her mouth and on her face. The juices sweet and spicy, the moans pushing her closer to the edge herself, but she refused to go over. She could feel her mouth being flooded to the point she had to shallow Ursa's juices and keep licking her.

When it ended, Ursa was a mess of hot skin, juices, and sweat on the bed. Her arms were feeling the weight of her pulling them during her orgasm. Her hair was matted to her head and the sheets stuck to her skin. Azula got up from her spot on the bed to go to her closet. The look in Ursa's eyes said she was relaxed enough for what Azula wanted to do next. Ursa had to be relaxed for it not to hurt her. The older woman looked down to find Azula gone and the girl's suit on the floor. She was still tied down and the sun was almost halfway up. If she did not return to her room soon, Zuko would come looking for her. She had to rush Azula along with whatever plan the girl had. "Azula, I'm running out of time. Hurry!"

Azula heard Ursa in the other room. She was right; time was all most up. Zuko would come looking for her and this would be one of the first places he looked. For some reason he was convinced Azula would hurt Ursa. Finished, the Firebender walked from the closet.

Ursa looked over to find Azula wearing something like a penis. Ursa wondered where the girl got the kinky toys she owned. She had so many toys and things to play with; Ursa wondered if her daughter just got the stuff made or if she went to a store. Ursa watched her move to stand in between her legs. She got a closer look at the strap-on to find it was made of rubber or something of its likeness. It was not too large, maybe six or seven inches, but it was three inches thick and that made Ursa nervous. Azula spread her legs and put one each side of her hips. The Firebender then put her hand between her legs and slowly tested the waters. Ursa was still very wet from the earlier tasting of her sex, but Azula could feel how tight she was. The older woman's inner walls locked on her two fingers and milked her. Azula pulled the fingers out and then licked each one slow and long, not missing a drop.

"Ursa, I need you to relax." Azula leaned down and pressed the tip into Ursa. The woman below started to gasp and made a soft meow. Azula pushed all the way inside until she felt Ursa flinch and she knew the woman was pulling on her bonds.

Ursa felt tension deep inside her. It had been a long while since she had anything that big inside her. Her walls were tight around the phallus and she could feel herself grow wet. Azula pulled out and sharply pushed back in. "Oh...that...feels good."

Azula buried her head in her mother's hair as Ursa's legs locked around her waist. Azula grounded her hips into Ursa's sex. She could feel wetness on her stomach. The Firebender slowly started to rock her hips and pushing in and out. She could hear Ursa's low moaning and breathing. It seemed she was enjoying this, but they had to rush since the sun was up now.

"Azula...fast...faster."Ursa felt the sun on her skin and knew it was around six or seven. She was up before this time and would be on her way to have breakfast soon. They had to move faster. The Firebender heard the request and moved to sit up. She pushed a thigh back and held it to the bed as she moved faster, her skin and Ursa's slapping together as she gained speed. Soon moans and groans filled the room along with sound of skin on skin.

Azula could feel Ursa's body arch into hers and she pushed both thighs back. She could feel the strain on her lower back; it felt perfect. Her core was twisting and she could feel herself grow more wet. Soon she would be coming and so would Ursa. Ursa felt her walls start to clench and knew it wouldn't be too long before she was crying out. Azula was leaning back now, on her knees and her strokes were hard and fast. She was letting out low groans and her hands were holding on tight to Ursa's thighs. The Firebender felt her walls close and couldn't stand it anymore. As her own orgasm started, she fucked Ursa with more and more force. The woman was screaming now, Ursa's own orgasm being kicked into gear.

Ursa felt her core heat up, then the tip of the phallus touched her g-spot and she came. Azula looked down watching Ursa's skin turn a deep red and her eyes roll back. Azula felt like she was over-heating and had to let the fire out. She leaned back and blue fire licked the top of the wood on her bed, as she breathed out her mouth. She really had no control over her Firebending when having sex and had to let go of Ursa to try and not burn her. The woman seemed reluctant to let go as her legs locked around Azula. The Firebender let out a loud groan.

Ursa could feel the girl's sweat on her skin, dripping as she leaned on to Ursa. She watched the way the Firebender breathed deep and sighed. She loved the way Azula always seemed spent after sex. The way the girl seemed drained. She also loved the Azula's loss of control, always thinking soon the girl would just engulf them in flames.

The older woman had to go; her orgasm was over and Zuko would be looking for her. Even though she would love to stay here all day, Zuko would be worried. Plus, her grandchildren would miss her, so she had to leave. "Azula you have to untie me."

The Firebender seemed to only just notice her talking and untied her. Then she moved to the side of Ursa. The older woman got up and pulled on her clothing and robe. She had to make it to her room and then to breakfast. Ursa looked at Azula who sprawled on the bed, a small smile on her face, her skin flushed. "I'll be back tonight around midnight. Be here."

Azula rolled over, pulled the strap-on off, and closed her eyes. "Yes, I'll be here."


	2. A Day With Sharks

Hi, guys here is the next part.

Beta by WritingSchizo101

* * *

Sharks In The Water

Ursa looked at the water in the tub and thanked Agni for the people who worked in the palace. It was just past sunrise and breakfast would be served soon. She was expected to there, but didn't think she would make it.

The sun shined in bright from the room's many windows, the patter of feet only increasing her urge to go outside. She would have preferred to be outside on a day like this, or at least in a sunroom. A small scream echoed outside and Ursa could hear children playing. Her grandchildren wouldn't be out this early, but the children of the palace workers would. The sound of construction buzzed in the background, alerting Ursa to the work being done on the last pieces of the city. A deep voice called out, a machine turned on, and the last bit of quiet was ruined.

Ursa breathed in deep and took pleasure in the sounds that blocked out her thoughts. She stripped and dipped on foot in the warm water. The heat had been cooling down, and for a moment she wished a certain bender was here to warm the water, but for now the cool water would do. Gripping the edge of the large tub, she stepped into the water and let the coolness surround her. The cold water did nothing for her bruised body, but helped her relax. Arching her back, Ursa sank deep into the tub, lying on her back until only her face was above water. A sharp pain raced across her back, but she consoled herself with the promise that it would fade in the time. She ran her fingers over her skin, feeling where nails dug too deep and bite marks surrounded red skin.

She closed her eyes and let a moment of peace warm her: the feeling of the water like silk against her skin and sound of the small waves as she moved her hands. Sleep was calling to her, luring her to peaceful slumber, but she couldn't stay in this tub forever.

Azula looked at the dark curtains in her room and sighed. The sun wasn't shinning here and every servant was quiet in hopes not to wake her. She hummed a sound and stretched out her arms and legs. A low ache had spread over her limbs, a reminder of the last few hours. The sound of feet outside her door and a small knock alerted her that the day was starting.

"Come in."

Azula watched with lidded eyes as a young woman entered. She left a tray of food and all but ran out the room. Azula couldn't blame her for being frightened, for she had burned people for coming into her room this early and did worse to those who made a lot of noise.

The Firebender glanced at the tray briefly, then rolled over and closed her eyes again.

Quite a bit of time had gone by, but Ursa wasn't ready to leave the tub just yet. She wanted to stay there all day, but knew someone would come looking for her. When she finally pulled herself out of the tub, the air quickly warmed her skin, promising a heated day. A thought of swimming crossed her mind, but she pushed it away. She had done enough swimming for a while.

There was a set of dark red robes laid on her bed and her silver hairbrush shined on the vanity in the corner. The curtains were closed slightly, but the thin fabric allowed a generous about of light inside. Ursa garbed a towel, knowing it was well past breakfast and soon her son or grandchildren would be rushing into the room. It was normal for them to come and wake her if she missed breakfast, but she almost never did. Ursa dressed quickly, parting her hair the way she liked, and donned a pleasant smile before hurrying from the room.

She wouldn't give Zuko the chance to question her.

"Mother, you missed breakfast."

Ursa looked up at the speaker and sighed. "Sorry."

The older woman strolled through the courtyard leading her to find Zuko, Katara and the children playing. It was the one thing she knew would always happen. It was the same courtyard in which she played with Zuko when he was a child.

"How is everyone today?" she asked, sitting next to her son.

Zuko glanced at her and sighed. "The children missed you at breakfast."

Ursa looked down. "I know."

"Where were you?"

"Out. I took an early morning walk." Ursa didn't like lying to her son, but he gave her no choice. She couldn't tell him about her "relationship" or even with whom she was spending all her time. Not only would he not approve, but he might force an escort to accompany her on visits— Ursa nearly frowned at the thought, but managed at the last moment to keep her face neutral.

"You could have taken the children with you. They love to spend time with you."

Ursa turned toward her daughter-in-law and smiled, making sure the girl was blind to the conversation she and Zuko were having. "I know, but sometimes I need to be alone."

Zuko smiled at her and she could see he really just wanted her to be happy. "Why? You have us?"

Ursa smiled at him. "I know."

By the time the sun went down, Ursa was exhausted. Her grandchildren were wonderful, but drained her every day. They took more time and energy than she had to spare. Today seemed to put more stress on her than usual.

Zuko asked her to watch the children for few hours, while he and Katara went to a meeting. The meeting was supposed to be over at noon, but dragged on until 3:00 and by then Ursa just wanted to leave. Katara apologized, quickly stating they had run into a few problems, but Zuko just hugged her and asked the children if they had a good time. The next few hours were no better. Dinner had been a mess after a noble family from the Earth Kingdom stayed for dinner. Both grandchildren seemed to have lost all sense of manners and wanted to see just how much they could act up. She and Katara had their hands full and the other family seemed entertained with watching them. When dinner was over, Ursa was ready to run as far away as she could without leaving the island— but what bothered her most was the talk she had with Zuko after dinner.

_Ursa was sitting in the courtyard watching the sunset. The heat around the crazy was blinding, but the sun looked beautiful. She could hear footsteps and knew whose they were, but didn't want to talk to anyone. A moment of being alone was what she wanted, but no one wanted to let enjoy her alone time. She turned to the source of her interruption: "Son. How are you?" _

_Zuko looked at her and smiled, murmuring, "I'm good. Enjoying the day." _

_Ursa patted the grass next to her, but only out of obligation. "Sit. Enjoy the view." _

_The Fire Lord quickly sat down, but didn't look at the setting sun. "Yeah . . . What happened in there?" _

"_I'm not sure what you're talking about," Ursa replied coldly. _

_Zuko messed with his hair piece, something Ursa always knew he did when he was nervous. "At dinner . . . the children were out of control. Yelling and throwing food. . . ." _

_Ursa looked at him with the corners of her eyes. "They're your children." _

"_And I asked you to watch them. Mother, they're getting out of control lately." _

_Ursa sighed wearily. "I watch them because I love them, not because you ask me. I would rather them be with me, than a nanny, but I can't watch them all the time." _

_Zuko, unaware of her anger, pressed, "I know, but I would think you would discipline them more—" _

"_Stop!" _

_Zuko raised a thin eyebrow. "What's wrong?" _

_Ursa sighed. "Zuko, that's not my job. I'm their grandmother, not a parent. You have to set rules and make your children follow them." _

_Ursa knew this conversation was going nowhere because it was one they had many times before. She could tell by his expression— he wasn't even hearing what she was saying. "Mother, I know that, but I turn to you to do what I can't." _

_Ursa could feel a headache coming and wanted to lie down. "I can't do it. I raised two children. One of them is sitting next to me." _

_Zuko smiled. "I know, but I need you to do this for me. . ." _

Ursa asked him to leave and finished watching the sun go down in peace. After that, she rushed to her room and collapsed on her bed. The sunset was beautiful, but did nothing to ease her headache. She had a few hours before she went to see Azula and decided it would be best spent lying down.


End file.
